


Colours

by dimplesandfreckles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplesandfreckles/pseuds/dimplesandfreckles





	Colours

Peace is hidden in his eyelids when he closes his eyes at the world.  
And sometimes when he is sleeping  
I find happiness at the split end of a hair,  
and pain in the wrinkles of his forehead.  
Secrets in the most hidden corner of his lips.  
The curve of his back talks about how long he has walked,  
and his hands of how badly he wants to stop.

With my golden haired boy I have learned  
that not all tears are sad ones,  
but neither are all smiles happy.

I have learned that when he listens  
his eyes are all the colours of the universe,  
and  
when he is tired  
or sad,  
they are as black as can be.  
And no paintbrush in the world can fix it.  
I think that's why he told me to stop trying.

The day my golden haired boy stopped shining  
was the day I found the greatest paintbrush  
with the brightest colours.  
I told him that  
but I don't think he could hear me  
because his eyes were not of colour  
nor of blackness.


End file.
